1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a game of chance and, more particularly, to a method of playing a game used in a casino wherein the players make bets to win money based on rolling a die and using playing cards to obtain winning combinations which will result in a payout to those players who overcome the odds, wherein the player who overcomes the greatest odds on winning bets will receive substantially large payouts.
2. State of the art
There are numerous casino betting games which call for players to make bets and win money based on the odds which they overcome to win. Typically, these games focus on a particular device and method. For example, roulette is a game in which a player places a bet on a colored and numbered mark representative of a corresponding mark on a wheel. A ball is rolled which eventually falls into a slot with a mark. If the player has selected the mark in which the ball fell, the player wins. Rating this game by skill level teaches a player that virtually no skill is required. The players must blindly place bets and watch the ball roll. There is little opportunity for varying the odds against which the player must play. There is also only a single phase of game play. Betting occurs, a ball is rolled and lands in a slot, and the play is over.
A different well-known casino game of chance which uses a different device and method is blackjack or twenty-one as it is also known. Blackjack is a game which only uses playing cards. A player learns that unlike roulette, blackjack does require a certain amount of skill in an attempt to beat the odds to win against the house.
One other well-known casino game of chance which is worth mentioning is craps. Craps uses another different device, a pair of dice, which are rolled in an attempt to obtain certain advantageous combinations of rolls. The player must attempt to get certain combinations of rolls and the beat the odds against rolling them to win.
The aforementioned casino games of chance are related in that they all require a player to beat the odds to win. They also require a player to use widely varying degrees of skill. If skill level were the only factor in determining a good game of chance, the popularity of many successful games of chance would be unexplainable. However, some other factors which must be considered are the pace of the game, ease of play, attractiveness of layout, the involvement of the players, the number of players, the playing devices used in the game, and the strategy which a player can use in the game.
When approaching a new casino game of chance, a player is likely to consider all of the factors above when deciding whether to play. However, another factor affecting a player's decision is the degree of familiarity. In other words, if the game is too different, even if uncomplicated, a player may decide to move on to something that is either well-known, or at least not too far removed in method of play from other games.
Therefore, it would be an advantage to create a casino game of chance which uses familiar playing devices and similar methodology of play, yet still provides a new game structure which will pique players' curiosity and keep them at the table once they have begun to play.